Allure of the Shadows/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #2 - Allure of the Shadows FSx02 - Allure of the Shadows Written by OldOneX Directed by OldOneX Cast of Characters *Demelza Devonata *Amara *Maristella Petrova *Tatia Petrova *Katherine Pierce *Elena Gilbert *Stefan Salvatore *Alaric Saltzman *Azell Eredeti *Orion Eredeti *Adilynne Demarchi *Lacey Marisse *Milly Marlo *Della Antreya *Gina Fiore *Carla Armistead *Quinos *Niklaus Mikaelson *Caroline Forbes *Beatrix Barlow *Antonio *Very Special Guest Intro (Characters: Stefan Salvatore) 2514 A.D (STEFAN IS SEEN WRITING IN HIS DIARY IN A DARK CANDLELIT ROOM) STEFAN (Narrating): I awoke from two centuries of slumber, I had just lay in the ground and desiccated myself because it was better than baring the pain of existing without her, without anyone for that matter, then someone found me and awoke me with their blood, filling me with life and vigor once more and I reemerged, I still don't know who it was, I crawled out of from the cold stone cave and I found that the world was unrecognizable, friends and enemies alike had fallen to the tides of time, lovers, brothers, friends, all gone and yet not a day goes by where I don't think of her face and not a night goes by where I haven't dreamt of her, she plagues me, a constant reminder of what I had and what I have lost; Elena, my true love. I am all alone. I used to have Caroline and she was my sole consolation in these lonely, miserable centuries that I have endured without my love but she has other priorities as of late, her and Klaus are happy playing at world domination. They ushered in a so-called Supernatural Revolution where they rallied all the supernatural species to band together to dominate the Human world, they actually did it, Klaus with his Queen; Caroline at his side, succeeded in conquering the entire world. They are now High King and High Queen of a Vampire-run government called The Night. The ultimate whirlwind romance, good for her. The world that I had known had died and the Remnants that remain of the Human governments now hide in hidden subterranean chambers. The Earth had come to belong to the blood drinkers and the Earth became a blood drenched Hell, that was until something new came along, a coven of Dark Witches known as the Chaos Coven conspired together with the Remnants to create a new species to annihilate Vampires and Hybrids so the Humans and Witches can reclaim the Earth from the tyranny of The Night. This succeeded and a new species was born but these monstrosities didn't just kill Vampires, they killed every living and undead being in their path, they didn't discriminate and they soon spread and grew out of control and they are now a threat to everyone and everything. I hide in an underground bug-out hiding from the screaming Destroyers above, something is stirring, there have been portents, everyone and every organisation is on tentahooks, allying themselves to bitter enemies in order to fight a common enemy, it is inspiring really but one thing is certain, war is imminent. Part One (Characters: Adilynne Demarchi, Azell Eredeti, Lacey Marisse, Milly Marlo, Della Antreya, Gina Fiore, Carla Armistead, Stefan Salvatore.) Six Months Ago Forest of Quinos - Azell and the Chaos Coven (Blue spherical lights are seen bobbing along through a fog filled forest and then the perspective zooms in to see a group of people who are walking through the dark forest with bacteria-lanterns, guiding a man who has been gagged, bound and a bag placed over his head.)) (A woman dressed in a black suit turns towards a red haired woman who was wearing a hooded cloak) REMNANT AGENT: Is this the place? Really? In the middle of a forest? (Disbelief) WITCH OF CHAOS: This isn't just any forest, these trees have power in them, innate, it is within the very fibres of the wood, every atom of the trees here vibrate with the power of an Ancient, this is a sacred place dedicated to the God Quinos, we need this sacred space to draw on his energies to do what we are to attempt, it means tapping into deep and dark places inside the Earth. His roots expand down into near unreachable unexplored depths, this level of Magic has never been seen on Earth before, we are treading on new ground and breaching an unbroken and unspoilt frontier, who knows what level of power exists down there, I couldn't possibly imagine of what could be possible but it is exciting. Don't you think? REMNANT AGENT: Exciting? It is terrifying! What we are about to do, is an abomination but....(pauses) This is war, desperate times call for desperate measures, he is just collateral damage. WITCH OF CHAOS: Indeed, but he is far more than just collateral damage (Smirks)... but the spell needs to find a balance REMNANT AGENT: Balance? I know nothing of Magic. WITCH OF CHAOS: I am sure that will change in time. (Smiled) To tap deep into the well of Quinos' power which resides within the Ethereal body of the Earth, to transfer the energy from that world into this one, there must be an equal energy exchange from this world to that one. REMNANT AGENT: I still don't get it. What is your name? (The Witch looks at her with a smile on her face) WITCH OF CHAOS: That is probably best. My name is Adilynne. REMNANT AGENT: Pleased to meet you Adilynne. ADILYNNE: (Adilynne laughed) Pleased? REMNANT AGENT: My name is....(Interupted) ADILYNNE: I didn't ask. REMNANT AGENT:...Lacey. (Adilynne walked ahead) LACEY: Rude! (They approached a stone table that was situated under an Oak tree) ADILYNNE: We are here my Sisters, are we ready? WITCHES OF CHAOS (Milly, Della, Gina and Carla): Aye! (Bellows) (Adilynne's eyes glow with fire) ADILYNNE: INCENDIA! (Bellows) (Torches around the stone table ignited) ADILYNNE: Into the circle, my sisters. (Milly, Della, Gina and Carla stepped into the circle) ADILYNNE: You too Miss, you are integral to this ritual. LACEY: Me!? ADILYNNE: Yes, you. I told you there must be balance. LACEY: I...I...don't know. (Adilynne outstretches her arm) ADILYNNE: Come here! (Lacey gets pulled into the circle by an unseen force) (Lacey begins to cry) ADILYNNE: The waterworks is it? Pathetic! LACEY: Are you going to kill me? ADILYNNE: You shouldn't worry your precious head about such things. LACEY: I can't move, why can't I move? (Panicked) ADILYNNE: It is called Magic, darling. What did you expect from a coven of Chaos Witches? You simple fool. (Adilynne walks up to the bound man and pulls out a dagger from her cloak and she cuts his bonds and takes the bag off of his head) ADILYNNE: Still beautiful, my love; Azell. AZELL: I offered myself for this, to rid the world of Vampires but what if I am not me anymore? What if I cannot remember that I love you? (Adilynne sheds a tear) ADILYNNE: It is unknown what will happen, this level of Magic has never been cast before, we will be tapping into deep and dark unexplored depths but surely you knew of the dangers? AZELL: I know, the tyranny of the Vampires must be dealt with, I just wish there was another way. MILLY: We appreciate your sacrifice, Azell, you are doing every mortal on this Earth a great service, for the greater good. ADILYNNE: Are you ready? AZELL: Yes, but I am scared. ADILYNNE: It will be over quick, I love you Azell. AZELL: I love you too. ADILYNNE: It must be voluntary, it cannot be forced, you must commit yourself to the stone table and to Quinos, you must give yourself over to him willingly. (Azell stands up and embraces his lover Adilynne.) AZELL: Never forget. (Adilynne holds a hand to her heart) ADILYNNE: Never. (Azell lets go of her and walked slowly up to the stone table and lay atop it) ADILYNNE:...and we begin. (Adilynne and the witches position themselves in a circle around the table and they step forward) ADILYNNE: RATAS BAIGTAS. (Bellows) (The torches become erratic and a purple forcefield materializes out of the flames and surrounds the circle in a feint purple glow) (Adilynne walks over to Lacey and grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet) ADILYNNE: Now my dear, you play your part. (Lacey shoots Adilynne a dirty, enraged look and then proceeds to spit in her face.) (The spit hits Adilynne's face and droops down her cheek) (Adilynne looks disgusted and mortified.) ADILYNNE: You disgusting little bitch! (Furious) LACEY: Kill me if you must, it won't change anything, you will still be an evil filthy murderous witch. ADILYNNE: Why thank you. That is a compliment, it is like you already know me so well. (Cheery) (Adilynne turns to Azell and looks down upon his face) ADILYNNE: When you are ready my love, you must offer your Magic and say the words. (Azell outstretches his arms towards the sky) AZELL: (shaking) (tentative) ...Qu...inos. In....voco te. (The ground begins to rumble.) LACEY: What is happening!!!? (Panicked) ADILYNNE: Shut your mouth!! ADILYNNE: Ready my Sisters!? WITCHES OF CHAOS: Aye!. (The Witches offer their Athames up to the sky) ADILYNNE AND THE WITCHES OF CHAOS: QUINOS CORUSCANDIS!!! (Thunder and lightning fill the sky and suddenly a huge bolt of purple lightning shot into the five Athame's and penetrated Azell's heart.) (Azell begins screaming in agony) (Adilynne grabs her athame and slits Lacey's throat and lets the blood flow over Azell's body) ADILYNNE: Quinos, please accept this sacrifice of blood, let her life flow through you and you through the vessel, the exchange has been given, the transfer is imminent, we await on your sacred transcendence. (Adilynne, looks down upon Azell's writhing body) (The Chaos Coven looks down at the blood in awe as magic of frightening depth flows through them, giving them a rush of euphoria.) (The blood begins to take on a mind of it's own as it amalgamates and magically flows into Azell's mouth.) (The purple lightning flows through them all and penetrates Azell's heart, this time killing him.) (The rumbling stopped and the sky became calm again, the torches go out and an eerie silence fills the forest.) CARLA: Did it work? ADILYNNE: I don't know. (Azell suddenly lurches forward and his eyes glow purple, Adilynne watches in horror as Azell's skin and hair become a shade of purple and long black horns begin to emerge and grow from his forehead and elongated fangs erupt from his gums.) (Azell, lurches his head up to the sky and began to screech) (Azell is breathing and all the witches can see is his glowing purple eyes and all they could hear was the low growling coming from the Vessel.) (Adilynne approaches Azell) ADILYNNE: Azell? (Azell begins to growl) (One of the witches points her Athame at the torches) DELLA: Incendia! (The torches ignite and Azell comes into view, he is perched atop the stone table, leering right at them) (Azell lunges from the stone table, flinging himself into the air with ease, he goes straight for Adilynne, he tries to attack her.) ADILYNNE: PERLIUS!!! (Bellowed) (A silver barrier surrounded her and protected her from harm) (The other witches begin screaming and panicking) (Azell realizing that he cannot harm Adilynne he goes for the other Witches.) (He snarls and bares his huge elongated fangs.) (He begins to charge at them.) (Della points her Athame at Azell) DELLA: PROCIDO!! (A gold ball erupted from the Della's athame and slams into Azell's chest.) (He is temporarily paralysed and he falls down to the ground.) (He leers at the Della and screeches in frustration.) DELLA: ADILYNNE! DO SOMETHING! I CANNOT HOLD HIM FOR LONG!! (Screamed in fear) (Adilynne calmly approaches Azell) ADILYNNE: Azell, are you in there? Come back to me, my love. (Azell's breathing slows and he seems to calm down, he begins to transform back into his Human form.) AZELL: (In a husky deep, almost growl-like voice) Adilynne, I am filled with an almost unbearable, uncontrollable rage. I cannot hold it back for long, the pull is too strong I am sorry. (Adilynne begins to cry as she holds the Athame at Azell's back she prepares to end him.) ADILYNNE: It is I who is sorry. (Azell realises that she is about to perform a coup de grace and he quickly transforms back into his purple demonic form with a roar that echoes through the woods.) (He breaks free of the Witches magic and grabs Adilynne's Athame and throws it directly at Della who held him with Magic and it impaled her in the chest killing her instantly, Azell swiftly rushes over to her and drinks her dry.) ADILYNNE: AZELL STOP!!! (Shouted) (Azell stops feeding and pulls his fangs out of her neck and looked directly at Adilynne.) (He flung Della's body with such force it flew deep into the forest and it disappeared out of view.) (Adilynne flinched.) (Azell's purple eyes shone through the gloom as he slowly approached her.) AZELL: You are powerless without your little magic knife, little witch, don't get it my way! (Maliciously) ADILYNNE: Azell, this isn't you, you were a kind, loving, compassionate person, we were in love, do you not remember that? AZELL: Azell!? Oh you mean the host. How ignorant of me, my name is Quinos, you stand before a God. Do you dare oppose me? (Adilynne quickly got down on her knees and bowed her head.) ADILYNNE: My lord! How may I serve you? AZELL (QUINOS): How quaint, I have a zealot in my midst. (One of the Witches; Carla, runs away in fear) AZELL (QUINOS): Little apes, playing with divine powers, how the world has changed. (The two remaining Witches; Gina and Milly point their Athames at Quinos.) GINA: Let her go! Let her go now! AZELL (QUINOS): How dare you point your metal at me and make demands, foolish ape, I am your God! Adilynne has submitted herself to me, you will too or you will die. GINA: Ligatis intra essentia! (Azell falls to the floor and begins to thrash about.) AZELL (QUINOS): What have you done!? (Gina walks upto Azell, without fear.) GINA: I have bound your soul to Azell's, you now serve him, you control him no longer. (Quinos begins to laugh.) AZELL (QUINOS) : Arrogance, I am an Ancient. Do you think that your feeble power can contain me? I am a God, you foolish ape! GINA: Yet, you are the one on the floor writhing in pain. AZELL (QUINOS): Smoke and mirrors, (Azell rushes towards Gina and rips her head clean off.) (Milly quickly got to her knees and bows her head.) MILLY: F...f...forgive me, master. I submit myself unto you. (Stuttering) MILLY: (whispered): Please don't kill me....Please don't kill me...Please don't kill me. AZELL (QUINOS): I am going for the deserter and then I am coming back for you two! Understand!!? (Adilynne and Milly nod furiously with fear) (Azell dashes off at super-speed into the forest after Carla, the witch who ran away.) (A man emerges from the trees) (Adilynne quickly gets to her feet) ADILYNNE: Who are you? What do you want Vampire? (The man approaches Adilynne and hands her back her Athame.) ???: I believe you're going to need this. ADILYNNE: Thank you. (Adilynne begins to cry, furiously) ADILYNNE: What have I done? (She gasps as the realisation kicks in) ???: You musn't be here when he returns, he will kill you. ADILYNNE: I know, can you get me out of here? ???: I can, come with me, I have a safe place. MILLY: I am staying, there is no way I am disobeying Quinos, he is too strong, he will kill you, you are a fool. ADILYNNE: We are all fools for bringing that into the world but I am taking my opportunity to live, come with us. MILLY: No, I am staying. ADILYNNE: Then, I will respect your choice. (Adilynne turns to the Vampire) ADILYNNE: Can I trust you? ???: Yes, I won't bite if that is what you mean. ADILYNNE: Okay. (Adilynne puts her hood back up) ???: Grab onto me. ADILYNNE: What? ???: Do you have super-speed? ADILYNNE: No. ???: Exactly, so grab onto me. (Adilynne grabs onto the man's arm and she calms down) ADILYNNE: What is your name, dear saviour? ???: Stefan, my name is Stefan. (Stefan and Adilynne escape the forest using Vamp-Speed) Klarro Citadel - Klaus and Caroline (Characters: Niklaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes, Beatrix Barlow, Antonio and Orion Eredeti) (A man and a women, clad in armor and wielding swords enter the lavish and expansive throne room towards the two thrones at the other side) (The man and the women bow before the King and Queen) KLAUS: Please, don't be so formal, we are all friends here, rise. (Klaus and Caroline looked at eachother and shared a smile) (The man and the women stand up) ANTONIO: Sir, I have news, the Guardian seeks an audience. CAROLINE: What!? (Caroline looks worried) (She looks at Klaus) CAROLINE: How did he...didn't you kill him? KLAUS: No, he is the Guardian, he cannot be killed, we have that in common. CAROLINE: Are you forgetting that he can kill you? KLAUS: Interesting, now I wonder what he could possibly want? (Klaus smiles) (Caroline scoffs) KLAUS: Beatrix. BEATRIX: Yes, sir. KLAUS: Let him enter but dampen his powers and take away his Staff, I daren't chance a repeat perfomance of our last encounter. BEATRIX: As you wish. CAROLINE: Are you crazy!!? You are letting a man who nearly destroyed you into our home? (Caroline's face showed disbelief) KLAUS: To answer both of your questions, yes I am. (Caroline scoffs) CAROLINE: Well I am sorry but I am not sitting here, sharing the same air as that creep. (Caroline stands up and turns to leave) (Klaus grabs her arm) KLAUS: Caroline, sweetheart, we didn't have Beatrix the last time did we? She is one of the most powerful magic users in the world. BEATRIX: I would strongly disagree. KLAUS: You are just being modest my dear, you are a prodigy, be ready to strike him down if he makes a move. BEATRIX: As you wish. CAROLINE: Fine, but if he kills you, I won't be crying over your grave. (Klaus tuts) KLAUS: You are such a fibber. (Caroline grins at Klaus and embraces him.) (She places a gentle hand on his chest) CAROLINE: Just be careful. I couldn't bare eternity without you. KLAUS: I didn't get to be 1500 years old being reckless, love. I always have failsafes, plan b's, plan c's. (Caroline sat back down on the throne.) CAROLINE: Fine, let him in. (Klaus turns to Antonio and Beatrix) KLAUS: You heard your Queen. ANTONIO & BEATRIX: Yes, sir. (Antonio and Beatrix walk back towards the door) CAROLINE: If he tries anything, I swear I will rip his heart out and make him eat it. KLAUS: Nice to know you care, love. (Caroline smirks) CAROLINE: Whatever. (the heavy door at the other end of the room swung open and the Guardian stepped into the room.) (Beatrix leered at him and held out her hand) BEATRIX: Your Staff please! ORION: I beg your pardon? BEATRIX: Your staff, do you really think I am letting you anywhere near my King and Queen armed? Don't be a fool and hand it over. ORION: How dare you? I am the Guardian, I know power you couldn't even dream o..... BEATRIX: Oh, I dare! (the room begins to rumble, Beatrix's eyes turn black and her hair begins to turn red) (Beatrix screams as power begins to surge through her) (purple sparks illuminate her eyes as she shot purple lightning bolts into the air above her before everything calmed down and her hair and eyes returned to normal.) BEATRIX: You were saying... ORION: Fine. Dark Witch. (Orion hands over his white oak staff) (Beatrix clamps her hand down upon Orion's) BEATRIX: Faoi Cheangle!! (A white light spread from Beatrix's hand and into Orion's as it worked it's way around his body to his heart.) (Orion gasped) ORION: What did you do!!? BEATRIX: I muted your powers. Don't worry it is temporary. ORION: Well that's a relief. (Antonio turned to Beatrix) ANTONIO: General, has anyone ever told you that you are a wonder? BEATRIX: Many times. (Antonio, smiled and looked upon Beatrix with great admiration.) (Antonio and Beatrix begin to lead Orion down the throne room towards Klaus and Caroline) ORION: How do I know that they won't kill me? ANTONIO: You don't. Now walk. (Antonio pushed into Orion's back ushering him up the aisle.) ORION: Easy. (A look of fear and apprehension is apparent upon Orion's face as he got closer to Klaus and Caroline) (They approach the throne) (Beatrix and Antonio bow their heads) BEATRIX & ANTONIO: My lord. KLAUS: Well, look what the cat dragged in. BEATRIX: A cat? KLAUS: It is a figure of speech, love. (Klaus turns to Orion and has a disgusted and rage filled expression) KLAUS: Orion Eredeti, the Guardian of Gaia, my attemptive murderer what brings you to my beautiful palatial home, when I now could so easily paint the walls red with your blood? (Klaus rushes to him with Vamp-speed and grabs him around the neck.) KLAUS: Tell me now why I shouldn't end your life and believe me I will, it wouldn't be the first time I have endured the wrath of nature and lived to tell the tale. (Caroline looked on in shock and delight) ORION: (in fear) I come baring grave news, we are all in danger, there is a new species in town and it doesn't care whether you are alive or undead, it will drink you dry and tear you asunder, now if you would so kindly as to let me go, I will tell you everything or should you continue to stall as those monstrosities circle your citadel and are taking out your security one by one. (Klaus drops Orion) CAROLINE: What!? What do you mean a new species? ORION: Exactly what I said, Queen Caroline, they are truly demonic, I barely got here alive, they are spreading like plague proportions out there. KLAUS: Antonio. ANTONIO: Yes sir. KLAUS: Ready the Militia, form a defensive pattern and block entry to the throne room, go! ANTONIO: Aye! (Antonio walks off) (Klaus turns to Orion) KLAUS: Alright talk and if I don't find your story of sufficient interest, I am going to let my Queen rip your head off and believe me, she wants to. (Menacing) (Caroline looked at him and smiled) (Orion gulps) ORION: Okay, okay, I was invoking Gaia as I do every sabbat and I shuddered as I felt a deep chasm in the waves of magic that course through the Earth and so they flow through me, it was broken as if a huge ritual had taken place and had siphoed a very large portion of magic from the Earth. It would seem that Witches have awoken an Ancient, Quinos to be precise. CAROLINE: An Ancient? What the hell is an Ancient? (KLAUS LOOKED AT ORION IN AWE) KLAUS: Are you sure? ORION: 100% I have seen the monster with my own eyes, Quinos incarnate. (A tear rolls down his face) CAROLINE: Will somebody please tell me what a friggin Ancient is? KLAUS: This Earth has been in existence for billions of years, Man has only been around for hundreds of thousands, do you really think that we were the first? CAROLINE: First of what? I don't follow. KLAUS: Before men ruled the Earth is was ruled by various intelligent beings that came before Man, some call them Ancients, some Demons and some Gods. Our own Vampire lineage is borne from one such creature. CAROLINE: I thought your Mother Esther created Vampires? (perplexed) KLAUS: She did, but when she did she used the blood of a Strigoi, which in turn were created by the Ancient Ereshkigal. CAROLINE: Oh my God, are you saying that I am descended from some scaly beast? (disgusted) (Klaus laughed and nodded) CAROLINE: Ewwww. (Klaus turned to Orion) KLAUS: What are you not telling me, Guardian? You are holding something back, I can literally sense it. Did no one ever tell you that withholding is tantamount to lying. You know how I like to torture liers. ORION: (talking through the tears) : It is my Son, Azell, those bastard Dark Witches, invoked Quinos and placed him, inside my son. He is the Destroyer, the Original Destroyer. KLAUS: Ahhh, so the penny drops, so when you came to warn me of my impending doom, what you meant to ask for was help in saving your son. Am I correct? ORION: No, I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Only I know a way to get that Demonic abomination out of my son and you are the only one who can help me do it. KLAUS: I am listening. ORION: Unless I am mistaken, you once had a curse placed on you, correct? KLAUS: I assume you are referring to the Hybrid Curse, the one that I broke free of over 500 years ago? ORION: I am yes, you see when your Mother placed that curse upon you, she used a very rare and special ingredient, one that only exists on this Earth in one place. KLAUS: and where is that? ORION: It is flowing through your veins. KLAUS: My blood? ORION: You see when that lover of my Azell - Adilynne performed the ritual to remake him she also used a specific ingredient... KLAUS: Spit it out, we haven't got all day. ORION: The blood, from the line of Petrova. KLAUS: I think you are mistaken my most unwelcome guest, you see I knew three out of the five Petrova Doppelgangers and they are all very much dead, there was no children, that line is dead. ORION: Then I think you must have been misinformed because this girl whom they sacrificed was Lacey Marisse but her maiden name was Pierce, you see what you didn't realise is that anyone who is descended from the progenitor - Amara - could have produced a new Doppelganger - nothing in this world is straight lines - 1500 years and you still don't have a lick of wisdom. This girl was a distant relative of Katherine Pierce - the fourth doppelganger. I believe you knew her. KLAUS: (Reminiscing) Ahh Katerina, I did indeed know her, I spent 500 years of my life hunting her down, but she is long dead. ORION: She is yes. CAROLINE: What does all this have to do with the Petrova's? ORION: Only they can undo the making of Azell. KLAUS: You seem to be missing the point, they are all long dead. ORION: but they don't have to be. KLAUS: What!? CAROLINE: Are you serious!? ORION: My staff, the one you so rudely confiscated from me, is one of the magical wonders of the world - it is one of an Ancient Druidess - the Queen of the Draoi re - she was Demelza Devonata and she was one of the most powerful sorceresses to ever exist - with this and my Draoi re heritage and my connection to the Earth and therefore Gaia - I can resurrect them. CAROLINE: Oh my God, Elena! Please Klaus you have to help him! (Desperate) (Klaus looks mildly pissed in his defeat) KLAUS: Fine! What do I have to do? ORION: You, your Queen and your Generals and as many soldiers as you wish must accompany me to my sacred temple, at the seat of Gaia is where I can make the Petrovas flesh, there I need you to sacrifice a pint of your blood, for your blood contains Petrova blood, it is what made you what you are and through you they can rise again. KLAUS: and what do I get out of this? ORION: Protection and a solution to the Destroyer problem outside - plus you can start making Sired Hybrids again when you have five Petrova Women that I will release into your custody once they have fulfilled their purpose. I think you will find that outcome satisfactory. KLAUS: That sounds rather reasonable. Do we have a deal - my blood for all five Petrova's? ORION: Yes, but there is one thing I must ask, do not kill Azell, he is my son and without him I have nothing, so as a term of our deal - he must not come to any harm. KLAUS: Agreed. (He holds out his hand to shake the hand of Orion) (Orion shook his hand) (Klaus pulls him close and whispers manacingly in his ear) KLAUS: One move from you though against any of my forces and I will kill them all and I will bury you in a concrete grave and you will slowly sink to new levels of madness and insanity as the time passes and you still don't age or die, you will be lonely and cold in a confined dark space until the very Earth dies, are we clear? (Orion shudders at the thought of it) ORION: Crystal. (Klaus lets go of him) (ANTONIO COMES BURSTING INTO THE ROOM) ANTONIO: Sire, the Destroyers have breached the Citadel. KLAUS: Prepare to hit them with everything we have, Antonio, rally the reserve Militia. That thing must not be allowed to breach the throne room ANTONIO: Yes, sir. (ANTONIO RUSHES OFF) KLAUS: Beatrix, you lead the Mages, Go all out on them, give 'em everything you have got and you heard what our dear guest here had to say, I am sure you will find use for a legendary Draoi re Staff. (BEATRIX SMILED GREATLY) BEATRIX: Indeed, I could. (ORION LOOKS SHIFTY) KLAUS: Do you have something to say Guardian? ORION: No, not at all. I just a little apprehensive about a sacred object being in the hands of a dark Witch. KLAUS: I am sure she will look after it, won't you love? BEATRIX: (Stroking her hand over the Staff admiringly) You betcha. KLAUS: Don't worry you will get it back once Beatrix has done with it. (THE THRONE ROOM DOOR BURST OPEN AND 3 DESTROYERS ENTERED AND LUNGED STRAIGHT FOR KLAUS AND CAROLINE) KLAUS: Beatrix!!!! (BEATRIX HELD THE DRAOI RE STAFF IN THE AIR) BEATRIX: Cosain dúinn!! (A BLUE LIGHT ERUPTED FROM THE STAFF AND PROTECTED BEATRIX, KLAUS, CAROLINE AND ORION) ORION: I see she knows how to use it. KLAUS: She might look like a girl but she is ancient, no pun intended. (THE DESTROYERS FLY INTO THE BARRIER AND THEY ARE FORCED BACKWARDS, THEY LAND UPON THE WALL AND GRASP TO IT) (KLAUS TURNS TO CAROLINE) KLAUS: This is no place for you, Beatrix cannot maintain that spell indefinitely, you need to flee. CAROLINE: Seriously!? KLAUS: Go! Now! CAROLINE: Okay okay I'm leaving. KLAUS: and take the Guardian with you, with his power muted he is about as useful to us as a metal stake. (CAROLINE AND ORION FLEE THE THRONE ROOM DOWN THE ESCAPE HATCH BEHIND THE THRONES) (KLAUS TURNS TO BEATRIX) KLAUS: Are you ready my dear? It's showtime. BEATRIX: but they will kill you. KLAUS: I cannot be killed I am the Original Hybrid and you are the most powerful Witch in the world, let us show them what it means to commit treason in my kingdom! (BEATRIX POINTED THE STAFF AT KLAUS) KLAUS: What is the meaning of this? BEATRIX: Eisean dhéanamh láidir! (A GREEN MIST ERUPTED FROM THE END OF THE STAFF AND SURROUNDED KLAUS) BEATRIX: You are now empowered by the energy of Gaia, you are twenty times stronger than you used to be, strong enough to rip those purple freaks asunder, they will not be able to even scratch you. KLAUS: For a second there I thought you had turned on me. BEATRIX: I would never betray my King. KLAUS: I can feel it, I have never felt such a euphoric rush of power. The Druids are truly a powerful race. BEATRIX: It is also why they are critically endangered, they are too powerful. (KLAUS LOOKED AT THE SCREECHING DESTROYERS THAT CLUNG TO THE WALLS OF THE THRONE ROOM) KLAUS: What do you think? Stake? Decapitation? Heart removal? BEATRIX: Let's do all three just to make sure. (BEATRIX SMILED AT BEATRIX) KLAUS: Game on! (THE BARRIER DISINTERGRATED AND KLAUS AND BEATRIX FLEW AT THE DESTROYERS) ...more coming soon The Hole - Stefan (Characters: Stefan Salvatore, Adilynne Demarchi, Azell Eredeti) Temple of the Guardian - Orion and Demelza (Characters: Orion Eredeti, Demelza Devonata, Azell Eredeti.) Hidden Remnant HQ - Adilynne and Azell (Characters: Adilynne Demarchi, Azell Eredeti, Lacey Marisse.) TBA Temple of the Guardian - The Resurrection - Orion and Demelza (Characters: Orion Eredeti, Demelza Devonata, Stefan Salvatore, Carla Armistead, Niklaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes, Beatrix Barlow, Antonio, Amara, Maristella Petrova, Tatia Petrova, Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman.) Part Two Temple of the Guardian - Reunited (Characters: Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Niklaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes, Tatia Petrova, Katherine Pierce, Alaric Saltzman.) TBA Temple of the Guardian - The Wish (Characters: Demelza Devonata, Orion Eredeti, Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman, Very Special Guest. TBA TBA TBA TBA Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages